July 9, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The July 9, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, it took place on July 9, 2012 at Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. It was hosted by the Anonymous Raw General Manager, who made a return since 2011. Episode summary AJ proposed to CM Punk; Daniel Bryan countered by proposing to AJ and the Anonymous Raw GM returned Raw SuperShow opened with a veritable lovefest, as AJ began the show by delivering an impassioned address to both the WWE Universe and one of her would-be paramours, WWE Champion CM Punk. What she had to say turned out to be … surprising, to say the least. First, she assured The Voice of the Voiceless that she was “completely in control of her mental faculties at all times.” Then, AJ broke down into tears saying that nobody has ever cared for her quite like he has, and that he fills her with “passion and desire.” And while an increasingly uneasy Punk fidgeted nervously in the ring, AJ shocked the WWE Universe by dropping to one knee and asked for The Second City Saint’s hand in holy matrimony. Before Punk could respond, however, screams of “NO! NO! NO!” echoed throughout Denver's Pepsi Center and Daniel Bryan sprinted down to the ring. The No. 1 contender implored AJ not to marry Punk and to believe that Bryan never truly stopped caring for his former girlfriend. The “Yes!” man then one-upped his former flame by dropping to his own knee and proposing to his former flame. It was here that things got really interesting: Punk and Bryan’s ensuing back-and-forth threatened to erupt into physicality when the familiar “beep” and blinking lights of the Anonymous Raw General Manager greeted the WWE Universe for the first time in nearly a year. The Anonymous GM proved he hadn’t lost a step when he placed the triumvirate into a Mixed Tag Match: Punk & AJ vs. Bryan & Eve. As the realization set in among the competitors, AJ assured her two men that “everything happens for a reason” and that she was sure she’d be leaving Denver with her future husband in tow. Christian & Tyson Kidd vs Dolph Ziggler & Tensai The Showoff Dolph Ziggler and the brutish expatriate Tensai made quick work of their dynamic opponents as four of the competitors in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship Contract clashed in tag team action on Raw SuperShow. It was ultimately Tensai who put the match away, pinning Christian and attacking Kidd outside the ring while Ziggler’s manager, Vickie Guerrero, looked on in apparent admiration. While Jerry “The King” Lawler and Michael Cole bickered on commentary over the future of the General Manager position, the Anonymous GM made his presence known again, decreeing that Lawler and Cole would face each other one-on-one … if the WWE Universe wanted to see it happen. Brodus Clay vs Drew McIntyre The Funkasaurus proved he hadn’t lost a step since suffering his first loss to Big Show two weeks ago, defeating Drew McIntyre with his trademark power strikes and headbutts. The Scottish Superstar seemed unimpressed by Clay’s dancing, but the funky one made quick work of his opponent, felling McIntyre with a headbutt and flattening him with a splash to secure the 1-2-3. CM Punk & AJ vs Daniel Bryan & Eve Torres The Anonymous GM’s final main event unfolded in typically dramatic fashion, as WWE Champion CM Punk teamed with AJ to face Daniel Bryan and Eve. The contest began with another thrilling back-and-forth between Bryan and Punk until the Divas tagged in and AJ managed the upper hand after some vicious offense by Eve. But with the match in the balance, Bryan, in an apparent declaration of love for AJ, refused to let Eve tag him in and allowed AJ to secure the roll-up and the victory. The “Yes!” man reiterated his proposal from earlier in the night and offered to elope with AJ then and there. Punk grabbed the mic and declared that he refused to lie to AJ to claim her favor as guest referee, and that he wouldn’t be marrying her in the hopes of keeping his title. The noble declaration from The Second City Saint went seemingly unappreciated, as AJ laid a wicked slap across the face of the champion. Bryan grinned and spread his arms imploring AJ to “come home,” and AJ, seemingly distraught, staggered toward Bryan’s embrace … and slapped him as well, screaming “YES!” and leaving both champion and challenger wounded and befuddled for the second time in as many weeks. Results * Tag Team Match: Tenasi and Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Christian and Tyson Kidd * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Drew McIntyre * Mixed-Tag Team Match: CM Punk & AJ defeated Daniel Bryan & Eve Torres Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes